


Boy You Took My Breath

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [9]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Ryan hates how predictable they've become.





	Boy You Took My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Day Nine - song (with [youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPDGLEVg1e8)) - A Little Less Comfortable by Carter's Chord

Ryan steps through the front door and glances around, spotting Michael on the couch, watching TV and he frowns. He tosses his keys into the bowl where they throw their change, keys, wallets and sometimes phones. He smirks a bit when Michael jumps and turns, but the smile drops when Michael doesn’t even acknowledge him, just turns back around and focuses back on the television. “Really, Mike?” Ryan says, heading into the kitchen. He rolls his eyes when he sees the dishes haven’t been done, the groceries from Ryan’s trip to the store that morning are still on the counters-- cold food had been put away by Ryan before he’d left for his doctor’s appointment-- and the dishes he’d cleaned after dinner the night before are still sitting on the dish rack. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Michael. Is it seriously too much to ask that you clean up the kitchen?”

“Not my job,” Michael says. 

“Fuck you,” Ryan says, rolling his eyes as he shakes his head and goes upstairs. He closes his eyes and turns around, heading back downstairs. “You couldn’t even make the bed?” 

“Not my job.” Michael shrugs, changing the channel until Ryan reaches around him and snatches the remote, turning the TV off. “Hey! I was watching that!” 

“Is anything in this house your job?” 

“No. I do the yard, you do the house.” 

Ryan snorts and tosses the remote back on the couch. “This is... Jesus, Michael. Do you remember when we first moved in together? How we’d fight over who got to take care of the other? What happened to that?” 

“Assigned chore chart. Your idea, not mine.” 

“Right.” Ryan heads upstairs and finds an old backpack, shoving what clean clothes he can find into it. He whistles for his three dogs, smiling when Michael’s two join them. “Sorry boys. You’re staying here with your pig of a daddy.” He leashes his dogs and heads downstairs, all five dogs trailing him. “Bye, Mike.” 

“See you later,” Michael says, raising a hand. 

“No, you won’t,” Ryan says. He leads his dogs outside, careful not to let Michael’s dogs out as well and leads his over to his truck, getting them all in the backseat. He tosses his bag onto the passenger seat and climbs behind the wheel. Just as he’s about to back out of the driveway, Michael comes running out, wearing only his basketball shorts that Ryan knows for a fact he’s had on for three days straight. Ryan stops and waits for Michael to come around the side. “Can I help you?” 

“What did you mean, no I won’t?” Michael frowns, panting a little. 

“I’m tired of this, Michael. I miss the days when you’d get off your ass and come sweep me into your arms when I’d come home after being gone for three hours. I miss the days when I’d go get groceries and I’d barely have ‘em in the house before they were put away. I miss coming home to a clean house, even if I’d told you I was going to do the dishes and the dusting and cleaning the bedroom because you decided you wanted to make me smile. I miss... I miss the days when you were less comfortable with me. I miss the days when everything wasn’t so... easy.” Ryan grabs the back of Michael’s head and pulls him close, kissing him roughly. “I miss you and me. But obviously, you don’t, so... I’m done. I’m sorry. I can’t keep doing this, Mike.” 

Michael frowns and opens the truck door. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I love you. I can’t lose you. I... Ry, you know I’m not happy if I don’t have you.” 

“Lately you haven’t seemed happy when you do have me. So where does that leave us?” 

“I don’t know, but let’s go talk this out. Please?” 

Ryan sighs, then nods. This is more or less what he’d wanted. He’d wanted Michael to notice he was unhappy. So maybe they can work on making things better, together.


End file.
